


Dance until the end

by AzzyFluffy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alzheimer's Disease, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Dancing, hearing aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy
Summary: They had been together for years, years together of happy memories. But as years come by, so do the problems.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Dance until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Small oneshot I randomly came up with, this is +60 in the future or so, please read the TAGS.  
> As always, please let me now of any misspelling and stuff <3

It was a routine at this point, they get up early in the morning, water the plants, have breakfast, and watch together whatever that was on the TV. It was just a normal morning.

"Honey?" Boscha asked "have you seen my glasses?" 

Willow didn't reply, she was having a bit of a trouble hearing nowadays.

"Honey? My flower? WILLOW!" She ended up yelling a bit

"Oh! What is it?" She looked at her confused, then remembered she hadn't turn on her hearing aid "you don't need to yell now"

"I'm sorry, have you seen my glasses?" 

"Aren't those on the counter? You always left them there, remember?" Boscha eyes opened on realization 

"Oh! You're right" she walked slowly to them

Her mind was drifting everyday a little, she had mostly problems remembering where was her stuff, where she left it?. But Willow was patient with her and helped her around.

Boscha once got her glasses, sat down the couch and started reading a book. She wasn't a good reader, but Amity had asked her opinion on it, so she felt obligated to.

Willow was cleaning the dishes, it was her turn to do so today.

"Why Rosie didn't came dowstairs from breakfast?" Suddenly she asked "she needs to eat to grow up strong"

Willow gasped a bit, but tried to smile sofly as she replied.

"My darling, she moved out years ago" she took a picture that was hanging and gave it to her "See? We went visit her house and the twins"

"..." Boscha stared at the picture to see a grow up Rosie along with twins smiling widely "Phoebe and Hazel!, how could I forget my two adorable grandkids" 

It was getting worse with the pass of time, Willow was afraid there will be a point where she wouldn't remember her, or anything that happened in their lives, Boscha noticed the look on her face and grabbed her hand. 

"It will be okay, don't worry"

Willow hoped so, she sighed and smiled at her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. An idea came up to her mind, she casted her pergamin and searched for a song.

"Hey, do you remember this song?" Boscha stayed silent for a bit and started humming before replying

"Of course I do, this was played on our first grom together" 

"Wanna dance?" She offered her hand and the other woman took it, leaving the book on the couch

"My moves aren't as good as they were before" she chuckled a bit

"That's okay honey, we are doing this for fun" Willow replied 

They hugged each other and slow danced back and forth, following the rythm. Willow rested her head on Boscha's shoulder as they spined slowly on the living room.

Maybe their time together was about to come to an end soon, but they would totally enjoy every second of it.


End file.
